Computer systems can be networked through an interconnection of cables to provide increased communication, memory capacity and operating flexibility. Building, managing, and re-configuring the cable connections of a networked computer system is a complex task that may involve cable wiring diagrams, labeled cables, and connector reference designators. The task becomes increasingly complex with an increasing number of cables, connections and possible configurations, to the point where it is extremely difficult to effectively manage the cables, connections and configurations of the networked system in the traditional manner.